Batman
Batman is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batman #649: 25 Jan 2006 Current Issues :Batman #650: 22 Feb 2006 :Batman Annual #25: 01 Mar 2005 Next Issue :Batman #651: 22 Mar 2006 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *Batman - aka Bruce Wayne Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batman Annual #25 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman #650 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batman #649 Batman #648 Batman #647 Batman #646 Batman #645 "Show Me Yesterday, For I Can't Find Today" - Batman dismantles Jason Todd's coffin to try to determine what happened, while Alfred remember's Jason in a series of flashbacks. Finally Batman comes to the conclusion that Jason was never in his coffin. Past Storylines Collections *''Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2'' - Collects #168-171 plus Detective Comics #334-339. - (forthcoming, June 2006) *''Batman: Tales of the Demon'' - Collects #232, 235, 240, 242-244, plus Detective Comics #411, 485, 489-490 & DC Special Series, vol. 2 #15. "With an intellect that rivals Batman's and a willingness to justify any means by the ends, Ra's al Ghul has become the Dark Knight's most formidable foe. Able to continually rejuvenate himself in his Lazarus Pit, the near immortal Ra's has spent lifetimes trying to save the human race from itself. His extreme methods have always brought him into conflict with the Dark Knight, but through years of fighting against each other as well as side by side, these two passionately driven men have formed a bond of mutual respect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289943 *''Batman: Year One'' - Collects #404-407. "A young Bruce Wayne has spent his adolescence and early adulthood, traveling the world so he could hone his body and mind into the perfect fighting and investigative machine. But now as he returns to Gotham City, he must find a way to focus his passion and bring justice to his city. Retracing Batman's first attempts to fight injustice as a costumed vigilante, we watch as he chooses a guise of a giant bat, creates an early bond with a young Lieutenant James Gordon, inadvertently plays a role in the birth of Catwoman, and helps to bring down a corrupt political system that infests Gotham." - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289331 *''Batman: Hush, vol. 1'' - Collects #608-612. "Featuring the introduction of Hush! This best-selling tale includes guest appearances by Superman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Huntress, and more." *''Batman: Hush, vol. 2'' - Collects #613-619. "Concluding the story arc that introduced Hush! This volume features the Dark Knight's shocking showdown with the Joker, the debut of a brand-new Batmobile, a catfight among Catwoman, Talia and Lady Shiva, and more." *''Batman: Broken City'' - Collects #620-625. "Batman investigates the discovery of a girl's body in the Gotham landfill." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202144 *''Batman: As the Crow Flies'' - Collects #626-630. "Gotham City's underworld is thrown into turmoil as its crimelords slip into a rabid — and murderous — frenzy. Is it a coincidence, or part of an elaborate and sinister power play? One thing's for sure: The machinations of the Scarecrow and the Penguin will have Batman hard-pressed to restore order. Worse, Batman may have met his match in the vicious Scarebeast." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203442 *''Batman: Under the Hood'' - Collects #635-641. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207561 *''Batman: War Crimes'' - Collects #643-644, plus Detective Comics #809-810. - (forthcoming, February 2006) *''Batman: Under the Hood, vol. 2'' - Collects #645-549 & Annual #25. - (forthcoming, June 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0262 BATMAN #638 $2.25 *FEB05 0244 BATMAN #639 $2.25 *MAR05 0364 BATMAN #640 $2.25 *APR05 0302 BATMAN #641 $2.25 *MAY05 0195 BATMAN #642 $2.25 *JUN05 0327 BATMAN #643 $2.50 *JUN05 0329 BATMAN #644 $2.50 *JUL05 0190 BATMAN #645 $2.50 *AUG05 0183 BATMAN #646 $2.50 *SEP05 0206 BATMAN #647 $2.50 *OCT05 0215 BATMAN #648 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batman #651: 22 Mar 2006 :Batman #652: 26 Apr 2006 :Batman #653: 24 May 2006 :Batman: The Dynamic Duo Archives, vol. 2: 28 Jun 2006 Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero